


making his boyfriend jealous

by pwg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Jealous Draco Malfoy, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwg/pseuds/pwg
Summary: if you’re not into this thing - don’t read this
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 12





	making his boyfriend jealous

**Author's Note:**

> if you’re not into this thing - don’t read this

“hey, ron” - harry came into the room, plopping down on his bed. 

“hey, you ok? seems a little bit sad” - ron said, sounding worried. 

“draco spends less time with me than before” - boy said sadly. - “I think we will break up with him, I can't live like this anymore.”

“no, don’t even think, you’re a great couple, you will definitely make up” - ron sat on his friend’s bed, hugging him. harry hugged him back. but in his heart, he hoped it would never happen ‘cause he had a crush on boy.

“thank you, you’re the best” - younger one whispered. - “you always support me, try to cheer me up, and I don't even thank you” 

“oh, you...you don’t need to be, really. that’s what friends are for” - it was as if something clicked in harry’s head and he broke free from his embrace. - “wh...what happened?”

“listen, you... could you help me?” - he said with enthusiasm. 

“I...um...well, okay” - ron said, completely lost. - “stop...what are you up to, mate?”

“anyway, couldn't you pretend...that me and you, we're together, well...act like we're dating...or just flirting” - his eyes lit up with the idea. 

ron was confused, but agreed. - “okay, um...yeah, great idea, really” 

“oh, if you’re against the idea, I won't bother and torment you.” - harry started snapping his fingers and wondered how to get the guy emotional.

“no...no, I’m okay with it. it would be really cool” - guy smiled.

“thank you, ron! thank you!” - harry jumped on his friend, hugging. 

***

boys were sitting in the great hall, acting like a cute couple. they fed each other, laughed at each other's jokes. friends sat down on purpose so that draco could see them and so that they could see him.

hermione was shocked by the behavior of her friends. she was especially shocked by harry , because he was dating draco.

“I know you’re up to something” - she said, narrowing her eyes a little. - “is there something you need to tell me?”

harry and ron exchanged glances. “okay, move closer” - harry said. - “well, draco stopped paying attention to me” - guy glanced around to make sure they weren't being overheard. - “and I love him and I don't want to break up with him. and, in general, I decided to bring him to the emotions and make him jealous.”

“merlin, can you just talk instead of putting on a show?” - harry rolled his eyes. 

“It's boring, and it won't work, he's always with someone” - harry said and ron laughed. 

“and you” - she said, addressing to ron.- “how did you agree to this?”

“you need friends to help each other, don't you?” - guy said.

“don’t be so boring, ‘mione” - harry drawled. 

“oh, boys, whatever you say, but I think it's a bad idea” - she continued to eat. 

“well, let me see” - boy sat up and glanced at the slytherin’s table. 

he met the draco’s gaze, which was filled with anger and rage. harry grinned and moved closer to his best friend, turning to his ear. - “hug me, ronnie” - ron blushed furiously when he heard this name, but did what he was asked to. 

“we need to leave, just the two of us. when we go, take my hand, okay?” - he said quietly. 

“right now?” - guy asked. 

“yeah, let’s go” - they both left the table and left the great hall hand in hand.

***

the guy abruptly got up from the table and ran out of the hall under the bewildered looks of his friends.

at this time in boy’s room. both were lying in the same bed and laughing with the draco’s reaction.

“let’s see what happens next” - harry said happily. 

a moment later, there was a loud knock on the door.

“really?” - he got out of the bed and went to the door. - “what you need?” - in the doorway stood none other than draco.

“come here, sweetheart” - he spoke deliberately softly, though there was anger and jealousy in his voice.

“why? you should probably be with your friends right now, what do you want from me right now?” - In a moment harry became serious. - “how did you even know the password?”

“you kidding, right?” - draco took his hand and pulled him along. 

“let me go, now!” - he raised his voice to a shout. - “draco!” - boy screamed. draco picked harry up and carried him to his room.

***

draco walked into the room with his boy in his arms, throwing him on his bed. 

“finally” - harry thought, smiling a little. 

“you fucking slut, how dare you” - draco said furiously. - “you almost fucked your redhead friend in the hall”

“well, considering that my boyfriend doesn't care about me, and I get a lot of attention from the other guy” - boy paused. - “I thought he’s as good at sex as you are” 

“what?” - older one hissed and turned his boyfriend over on his stomach. - “what did you just said?” - his blood was boiling with anger. 

“he’s so...good” - boy closed his eyes, teasing and pretending that he is dreaming about sex with his best friend, and it is so good. 

draco swung and slapped the boy's ass with his hand, causing a strangled cry. 

after a few hits, the screams were like moans of pleasure.

“g-god, ah...” - harry moaned especially loud. - “p-please... please” - boy whimpered and it seemed he was about to cry. 

“please, what?” - draco teased. - “huh, baby? tell your daddy what you want...”

harry moaned again, but he answered quickly. - “p-please, stop hitting me and...and fuck me. please, daddy” - boy whined piteously, draco groaned when he heard the “name”.

“god, baby...” - older one whispered loudly and moaned. 

“p-please...” - man turned him over on his back. - “d-daddy, please”

“okay, baby...daddy got you.” - he started kissing his neck, chest, biting his nipples. harry answered with groans and half-screams. 

with a spell, draco stripped them both of their clothes. harry looked very vulnerable, his eyes filled with fear and desire at the same time.

guy casted a lubricating charm and lubed his fingers and penetrated inside boy’s tight hole. 

draco increased the depth of penetration, looking for a special spot to tease harry. when guy found it, boy’s body arched and he made a guttural moan. 

“o-oh...” - younger one moaned. - “m-more...again, please” - he added, whispering. 

“not yet, sweet one” - man whispered. he took his fingers out of baby’s arse and casted a lubricating charm again.

when he lubed his dick, he forgot about the boy's feelings and entered abruptly completely. harry hissed because of pain and clenched the sheets in his fists. 

“hush, hush baby...it will be fine” - draco began to calm boy down. guy loomed over him and kissed him softly, penetrating deeper. harry groaned against his lips and draco moved away from him. 

“d-daddy” - boy whimpered quietly. - “please...”

“it will be good, wait, love” - draco kissed his sensitive neck, lowering down to nipples. he put his hands on boy’s hips and increased speed of penetrating. 

draco touched boy’s prostate with head of his dick causing loud cry out of his mouth. 

“oh” - harry sighed - “again...” - little one breathed. - “d-daddy...again” - whisper. 

the room turned into an endless moaning and slapping of bodies against each other.

“a-ah, p-please, cumming” - boy howled. 

“bet you can come untouched, my sweet little slut” - older one whispered at his reddened ear. 

“n-no, touch me, i...beg you” - he became a moaning mess. - “daddy” - he added, meowing. 

“no, sweetheart” - older guy started hit boy’s prostate on purpose. - “If I said you'd cum untouched, you'd do it.”

harry tossed around on the bed in pursuit of orgasm. his cock throbbed painfully, dripping with precome. 

he screamed and started crying when he came. he came untouched, as his daddy ordered. boy clenched his hole around daddy’s cock, causing his low groan and cum in his butt.

harry’s breath was rapid. draco pulled his dick out of the butt and fell helplessly beside him. but still, he found the strength to take out his wand and clear them with a spell and cover them with a blanket. 

“I need to go” - he tried to stand up, but a strong hand stopped him. - “what if someone comes in?” 

“calm down, the door is locked by a spell” - draco put his arm around the boy and pulled him back against him. - “sleep, dear” -he kissed his neck. 

older guy started doing this to relax his boyfriend. he, in turn, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, which the older guy soon did.

fin.


End file.
